


With The Right Person

by kristantinople



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, discription of sexual abuse, mention of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristantinople/pseuds/kristantinople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please?” Ian teases, and fuck, Mickey will do anything Ian wants when he asks like that. And Ian knows it.<br/>“Promise me you’ll let me know if you want to stop, okay?”<br/>“Okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> The first time Ian bottoms with Mickey (Please make note of the warnings above).  
> This is a highly-edited version of a fic I posted on tumblr two weeks ago.
> 
> Set a while after s4.

They’re in Mickey’s room this time, and they’re home alone. They don’t come by the Milkovich house much anymore, except to hang out with Mandy or to pick up or drop off the kid whenever Svetlana shows up at the house or the Alibi and patronizes him until he reluctantly gives in. Practically all of Mickey’s stuff, though it isn’t much, is now at the Gallagher house. He feels more at home, and safe, in the few short months he’s been living there than he ever did under his father’s roof.

Every time he thinks about his father and when he’ll be released, he gets sick to his stomach. He's only ever let Ian see him panic, see him cry. It’s usually at night when they’re alone, trading gentle kisses and talking softly to each other in the dark. They’ll talk for hours more nights than not, until someone falls asleep, and it’s as if they’re making up for all the time they never spent talking the past three years, _holy shit_ , they’ve been together.

But they’re not talking right now, and he’s definitely not thinking about his father. Instead they’re on Mickey’s bed, and Mickey is trying unsuccessfully to get Ian out of his clothes even though he’s straddling him and has Ian pressed down into the mattress. They’re both laughing, and Ian’s trying to push Mickey off him so they can get properly undressed. He yanks off his shirt and then his pants and underwear and kicks them unceremoniously off the bed, then reaches up and works at undoing Mickey’s belt while Mickey pulls his tank over his head.

When they’re both finally naked, Mickey immediately resumes his position above Ian and goes straight for his neck. Ian tugs on the hair on the back of his head with one hand, while his other grabs onto Mickey’s hip, and his fingers dig marks into Mickey's skin that will definitely stick around for a few days.

Mickey knows Ian loves to mark him up, likes it when Mickey marks him up too, when he leaves signs that they’ve been together that other people can see, even though Ian’s never said so out loud. He nips at Ian’s jaw and scrapes his teeth against his neck and collarbone and sucks dark purple marks into his skin, then licks over those marks and presses his lips to them to soothe. Ian kisses wherever he can reach while little sighs and moans escape past his lips, and Mickey wishes he could bottle up these noises to keep them forever.

He’s kissing the skin where Ian’s neck meets his shoulder when he feels his boyfriend suddenly stop pushing up against him. When he pulls back, he sees Ian looking off to the side and Mickey can tell he’s thinking about something serious from the subtle expressions on his face that he has over the years been fine tuned to.

“Did I lose you?” He asks playfully, and hopes that he can get Ian to refocus on what they’re doing currently. Sometimes Ian will get back into it, and other times he wants to talk during sex, or instead of sex. Mickey always complies patiently and lets Ian talk or will hold him close, whatever he needs. But _fuck_ he’s so keyed up right now and they’re finally not in a house filled with a million daycare kids running around, so he tries to distract Ian for now with kisses to his cheek, to his chin, to his lips.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry,” and he looks like he’s back for a moment. But then he tries to kind of sit up with Mickey still on top of him and Mickey has to pull back and redistribute his weight.

“What’s up?”

Ian hesitates, “I was just wondering if…”

“Wondering what?” he prods quietly, and holds his breath.

“Will you fuck me?”

And whoa, that was not what he was expecting. Mickey’s never fucked Ian, and he told Mickey when they first started up their.. whatever it was back then, that he’d never bottomed before and has never shown any interest in it until now. Mickey tried to stick a finger up his ass once while he was blowing him, which surprised the fuck out of Ian and made him knee Mickey hard in the chest on reflex. He hadn’t tried anything else like that since.

He’s sure Ian seen the surprised look on his face, because he looks away again and visibly braces himself for Mickey’s answer. Mickey gently cups Ian’s chin in his hand to make Ian look at him.

“You wanna try bottoming?” he asks gently, slowly, because he wants to make sure they’re on the same page here.

“Um…” and he’s quiet again. And he has this look in his eye that Mickey can’t decipher.

“Please don’t get mad at me.”

“What? No, of course not. We can do it if you wanna try it out,” When he says _try it out_ Ian flinches, and his chin is still in Mickey’s hand so he feels it, and it clicks for Mickey.

“You’ve done it before?”

Instead of answering, Ian lies back down and Mickey goes with him, and he realizes they’re probably going to talk instead of fuck now. But the way Ian is acting now has him worried. Usually he'll wait for Ian to start talking, but after a minute or two of total silence he prods again.

“I won’t get mad, I promise.”

Ian swallows a few times before he opens his mouth to speak, and when he does he’s so quiet Mickey can barely hear him.

“When I was… Before you found me, when I was still…” and he makes a vague hand gesture, but Mickey knew what he meant.

“It was when I was still working at the club, before you came and got me. I was really out of it most of the time and… and sometimes I’d go home with someone.”

Mickey knew that, too. He’d even stopped Ian from going home with some old creep the night he found him and brought him back. They don’t talk about when Ian was gone much; after Ian had his first major depressive episode, they did a lot to build the relationship back up, and at some point in the process they agreed to try and let go of everything that had happened in the past in order to move forward. Which they have managed to do, for the most part, and things are good.

Mickey can tell that wasn’t all Ian had to say, though, so he stays silent and plays with Ian’s hands and waits.

“They would sometimes ask me to do things and I just… I wanted them to like me, and to keep coming back to the club and leave me bigger tips and... and I did a lot of things that I wish I could take back.”

He pauses again, and shifts around like he can’t get comfortable. He won’t look Mickey in the eyes, and when he starts talking again he’s even quieter, if that was possible.

“Sometimes… I’d wake up and not know where I was or what had happened the night before. And I… a couple of those times I’d wake up and couldn’t remember what happened and it’d hurt to walk and I’d feel like someone had torn me in two.”

Ian's trying so hard not to let his voice break, and that makes Mickey’s eyes water and burn. His sinuses block up and he feels like he can’t breathe. He wants to scream. He wants to hit something. He wants to find every guy that's ever hurt Ian and beat them until they’re nothing but a bloody smear on the pavement. He squeezes Ian’s hand harder and tries to think of something to calm him down,

“Hey, It’s alright. It’s gonna be okay, Ian.”

Mickey feels useless when he didn’t know what to say him. _What do you say to someone after they tell you that?_ So he does what he can; he pulls him closer, tighter to his chest and murmurs “I’m sorry” and “It’s okay” and "I love you" over and over again while Ian shakes in his arms.

-

They laid there for a long time, and Ian eventually falls into a sort of semi-sleep. Mickey’s got one arm crammed between his and Ian’s bodies and it had fallen asleep a long time ago, but he doesn’t dare move. Ian turns around in his arms after a while so he could look him in the eyes again. He gives him a small smile, and Mickey tries to give him one back. And then Ian’s lips are on his.

Mickey is caught off guard but after a moment starts kissing back. Ian’s biting down hard on his bottom lip and poking his tongue against Mickey’s lips until he opens his mouth; Ian was being too rough, but Mickey lets him have this. He knows Ian, knows he’s trying to now take back some of the control that was taken away from him by those perverted fuckers. So Mickey lets him kiss him too hard, lets him bite him, lets him grab his face roughly and turn him how he liked, lets him claw at the back of his head.

Ian straddles his hips and pushes him down into the mattress and Mickey feels Ian’s erection when he grinds against his chest. He panics, wonders if they shouldn’t have sex right now after what just happened, and when he remembers the question that started it all and he's even more confused. He waits until Ian pulls back to take a breath and pushes him back a little so he’s no longer sitting right on top of Mickey. He runs his hands up and down the tops of Ian’s thighs and lightly pinches his leg to get his attention.

“Earlier, when you asked me…” Mickey tapers off but when he sees recognition flash in Ian’s eyes, he continues. “Why?”

“I need to.”

“You don’t need to, Ian. Not if you don’t want to. Don’t feel like you need to prove something to me, okay?”

“I want to.”

“Why?” he can’t help but ask again. Ian huffs loudly and Mickey is still so confused, but that sound was a normal-Ian sound and it makes him feel a little better.

“I wanna know if it can feel good, with the right person,” and his voice has steadied, and he sounds like his Ian again and Mickey lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

Ian lowers himself back down and kisses Mickey again, and this time it’s a lot slower. Mickey kisses back and tentatively roams his hands over Ian’s body; his thighs, his back, his hair. Ian’s smiling into his kisses and touching Mickey too, and this time when he grinds his hips down Mickey bucks up into it.

“Please?” Ian teases, and fuck, Mickey will do anything Ian wants when he asks like that. And Ian knows it.

“Promise me you’ll let me know if you want to stop, okay?”

“Okay.”

And just like that, Ian has them flipped around and Mickey fumbles for a moment, trying to get balanced on his knees without crushing Ian underneath him. And Ian has the gall to laugh at him. Mickey tried to school his features and glare at Ian, but he can’t keep a straight face. So instead he leans down and kisses Ian a few more times, up his neck and down his jaw before he quickly moves up and bites down lightly on the shell of his ear. The surprised laugh Ian lets out makes Mickey’s heart soar.

He pulls away and reaches over to grab the lube out of the top drawer of the night stand. He tosses it onto the bed and then slides his way down Ian’s body, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses on his stomach and hips as he goes, rubs his thumbs across Ian’s nipples and the gasp he lets out goes straight to Mickey’s dick.

Mickey pulls up, gathers a mouthful of saliva and then spits it onto Ian’s dick before he takes it in his hand and gives him a couple good strokes. Ian moans and bucks up into his hand and when Mickey looks up, Ian’s panting and his pupils are dilated, and he’s fidgeting like he can’t figure out what to do with his arms.

Mickey smirks up at him before leaning down to take Ian into his mouth, all without breaking eye contact, and Ian’s hands immediately fly to the back of his head and into his hair. They have rules established; Ian could have his hands on Mickey’s head and could scratch at his neck and yank on his hair, but he was not allowed to shove Mickey’s head down, or fuck up into his mouth without warning. Ian is huge; the first time Mickey blew him he actually did choke on his dick and Ian still won’t let him live it down. 

Mickey bobs his head and takes more and more into his mouth until he goes down as far as he can, holds there and swallows around Ian’s dick until he has to come back up for oxygen. He wraps his right hand around what he can’t take into his mouth to jerk him and uses his left arm to pin Ian’s hips down, because the bastard has no self control mid-blow job. 

He works him with his mouth for a few more minutes, until Ian’s hips are bucking up under Mickey’s arm and he’s moaning like a fucking porn star. It was another reason they had escaped to Mickey's house; Ian was always so fucking loud, can't help it, and Mickey constantly has to tell him to shut up. Mickey pulls back and locates the lube in the sheets, slicks up a finger and presses it up against Ian’s hole to let Ian get used to the feeling of it. He rubs against Ian’s rim with his finger a couple of times before he slowly starts to push in.

Ian goes kind of rigid and his hips arch off the bed.

“Hey, you gotta relax,” Mickey says softly, and pets his hips until they come back down to the mattress. He takes Ian back into his mouth and jerks him at the base with his free hand, and when Ian finally relaxes enough he begins to move his finger in and out. Mickey knows Ian’s okay the moment he starts moaning again, more contained this time but at least Mickey knows he’s enjoying it now. When he slicks up another finger and presses two into Ian, he doesn’t meet any resistance.

Mickey crooks his fingers up and Ian bucks his hips, and Mickey's throat spasms when Ian hits the back of his throat. He pulls his mouth away after that, and moves back up to kiss Ian again. Ian is panting into his mouth more than anything else but Mickey can’t get enough of the sounds Ian makes every time Mickey finds his sweet spot.

“Feel good?” Mickey teases as he crooks his fingers again, and Ian’s response is another moan.

“Mm, _fuck, yeah._ Feels nice.”

He continues for a while, makes a note of how much Ian is getting off on this and tells himself that they really need to do this again later. Then he pulls his fingers out and slicks up a third finger, and presses two back in before slowly adding the third. He doesn’t pump in and out much, tries to just let Ian get used to the width of them. Ian gets bored of that pretty quickly and digs his heel into Mickey’s leg and tells him to get on with it. Mickey pinches Ian’s leg again and calls him impatient but pulls his fingers out anyway. He grabs the lube for the final time, squirts some into the palm of his hand and slicks himself up with it, then wipes his hands on the sheet and gets seated on his knees between Ian’s legs. He pulls up closer to Ian and lines himself up, presses his dick against his hole and asks Ian if he’s ready. Ian nods, and Mickey starts to push in. The head of his dick slips in pretty easily past the rim, but Ian jumps and hisses and his body clamps down onto Mickey’s dick like a vice.

Mickey immediately stills, tries not to move so he doesn’t hurt Ian and also because he’s trying really hard not to come right away, because _fuck_.

“Ian! Ian, you gotta relax babe.” he says through gritted teeth.

Ian takes a couple shaky breaths and tries to relax, and his ass let’s up on Mickey’s dick a little. When his head is no longer spinning from sensory overload, Mickey speaks again.

“You want me to pull out?”

Ian takes another deep breath. “No, keep going.”

Mickey waits though, let’s Ian calm down and tries to decide if he should pull out anyway when Ian pulls him down by the neck for a kiss. It’s quick and pretty tame and when it’s over Mickey pulls back and braces one hand on the bed and the other on Ian’s hip, and waits until Ian locks eyes with him.

“You sure?”

“Mhm.”

“You gotta keep breathin’, okay? Don’t hold your breath.” When Ian nods, he starts to push in again. He tries to go slow but at a steady pace, and Ian makes a choked off noise but does keep breathing until Mickey bottoms out.

“You ok?” he asks when he’s flush against Ian’s ass.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good. It's um, it feels kinda weird.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No. You’re just really big is all,” Ian replies sheepishly.

Mickey might not have the longest dick in the world by any means, but it was pretty thick. Ian would always wrap his giant hand around it to jerk him off while babbling on and on about how much he loves Mickey’s dick until Mickey has to tell him to _shut the fuck up and just fucking get on him, Jesus._

He can’t help but smirk at that. He pulls back out slowly and watches Ian closely and it looks like he’s okay, so he pumps in and out very carefully a few more times and gives little encouragements while Ian closes his eyes and takes even breaths to try to stay relaxed. Ian says he's fine though, so Mickey pulls Ian’s legs up higher on his waist and shuffles closer to Ian. He leans down so he can mouth at Ian's chest and neck as he establishes a pace, and soon Ian starts making those little noises again and wraps his arms around Mickey’s neck, tightens his legs around his waist and breathes heavily into Mickey’s ear.

“Mm, you feel good Mick,” Ian says, and Mickey smiles into his neck. Soon, Ian starts pushing back against his thrusts. He’s taking it well, and Mickey tells him that. Ian spits out a laugh and kicks Micky’s butt with his foot. That makes him slide down the bed a bit, so he hitches his legs up higher on Mickey’s waist to get re-situated; the change in angle makes him throw his head back.

Mickey is focused entirely on _not coming_. Every time Ian’s ass squeezes down on Mickey’s dick he feels like he's going explode, and he’s starts to lose his rhythm as he gets closer and closer but he’s determined to get Ian there first. He asks Ian how he wants to finish, and Ian responds by rolling his hips up into Mickey’s next thrust.

“Make me come like this,” is all he says, and _fuck_ , Mickey’s sure going to try. He sits back on his haunches and pulls Ian with him and tries to find the angle he knows he likes. Ian’s hands twist into the sheets and his eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is hanging open, and it’s the most beautiful thing Mickey’s ever seen. He grabs Ian’s ass with both hands to hold him up at the right angle as he thrusts into him, and then Ian starts to get really loud, which is the biggest sign that he’s close.

“Fuck Ian, come on babe, touch yourself,” Mickey pants, and Ian reaches down and grabs his dick. The precum that’s been collecting on his stomach is more than enough to slick himself up, his hand is flying over his dick and Mickey feels Ian’s hips jerk up and manages to catch his boyfriend’s eye one last time. They’re staring at each other rather intensely for a moment until Ian’s eyes roll back into his head; he jerks himself a couple more times and then he’s coming with a loud groan.

Mickey fucks him through it, rolls his hips flush against his ass until Ian’s done, and then finally allows himself to concentrate on his own orgasm. Ian’s blissed out and lying completely boneless on the bed, so Mickey grabs the back of Ian’s thighs and pushes them up and out until he’s practically bent in half. It takes no time at all for him to go over the edge; he thrusts six, seven more times and then he fucks in as deep as he can and his hips still. He presses his face and moans into Ian's neck as he comes for what feels like forever, and trails wet kisses along Ian's neck and collarbone in between trying to take in lungfuls of air as he comes down from his peak.

Mickey rolls off to the side of Ian, who still hasn’t moved. He shuffles around until he’s lying with one of Ian’s arms pillowing his head and curls up against his boyfriend's side. He runs the pads of his fingers down Ian’s chest and stomach while avoiding the cum that’s drying on his skin, traces random patterns and feels the muscles flex under his touch. They’re silent except for their panting as they both try to catch their breath and neither one of them make an attempt to get up, or to move at all, until Ian is suddenly squirming underneath him.

“What’s wrong?” Mickey mumbles into the crook of his arm.

“I can.. I can feel your, um…”

When Mickey looks up Ian is blushing and staring up at the ceiling and won’t look at him. He grins and kisses Ian's shoulder once before rolling over to grab a few tissues from the bedside table. He hands them to Ian and pointedly doesn’t look while Ian snakes his hand down to clean himself. When he’s done, Ian balls up the tissues and tosses them onto the other side of the bed and they both settle back down into the mattress. Ian brushes his fingers through Mickey’s hair, and when he stops Mickey thinks Ian might have fallen asleep. He thinks _he_ might fall asleep, he feels so sated.

“Mickey?” Ian is the one to break the silence, and Mickey can't lift his head, can only manage a small “hmm?” as a reply.

“Thank you.”


End file.
